


The Jimon Factor

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Romance, Smut, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Drabbles written for Jimon Week Feb 13-19 2017 on tumblr.





	1. Who Is That On Your Instagram?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Day One: Social Media
> 
> Jace posts a photo on his Instagram, Izzy plays detective, and a secret is revealed
> 
> A/N: Set when both Jace and Simon are out to their families and friends, no one is outed against their will.

Jace looked at the photo one more time, a huge smile making his jaw almost ache. He’d been smiling so much more than usual lately and he knew the reason why. Making sure he copied it before he cropped it carefully, he made a small adjustment to the brightness and posted it to his Instagram with the caption ‘there is no stopping this smile’ adding the wink emoji as a secret message.

He hoped it was vague enough to not rile suspicion, Jace wasn’t ashamed, not in the least, he just wanted to keep this bit of happiness to himself for a little longer. Two minutes later his phone was ringing.

“Iz?”, he answered, “Everything alright?”

“Who is that?, she blurted, her voice full of accusation

“Who is who?”

Jace had no idea what his sister was on about now, but she’d always been the nosy one. His mind hadn’t found the connection to what he’d done to warrant her question, that was until she connected the dots for him.

“Who is that on your Instagram?”.

_Oh boy_ , he thought, so much for keeping it to himself. But how did she notice, he was sure he was being so slick. It must have been that caption, he was so stupid and mentally kicked himself. 

“What are you talking about, Iz? I posted a selfie”, he tried to redirect her playing innocent.

“And the arm around you?”, the accusatory and curious tone back. 

Okay so it wasn’t the caption.

“It’s a friend”.

“And you cropped them out why?”

“To be polite and not post their photo in case they don’t want to be on social media”.

“So considerate”, she patronized, and he knew she had to be rolling her eyes. “Do I know this _friend_?”

“NO”, Jace spoke a bit loud but it was too late now. 

“Oh really, that’s funny because Clary could have sworn that watch your friend is wearing is the one she bought for Simon last Hanukkah. And I’m pretty sure I got him a checked blue button down for his birthday, I think your friend is wearing a similar shirt. How funny is that?”

“Hilarious”, Jace deadpanned although his stomach felt nervous like it was flipping around in his gut.

“Even funnier is that Simon told Clary he was going on a date last night. When she asked if it was a first date he said no, and told her he really likes the guy a lot. Also pretty hilarious is that you’ve been kinda busy lately, and - um - smiling more”, she sounded so very smug in her assessment. 

Check and mate, Izzy knew it, her tone of voice said as much, he knew it too. Busted, no way out now, perhaps it was time for him to let everyone in on why he was so happy lately. It wasn’t a bad thing, he really cared a lot about Simon, he even let himself think the word ‘love’ once or twice. 

“Okay”, he huffed in resignation. “It’s Simon”

The squeal on the other end of the phone had Jace pulling it far from his ear. 

“I knew you were seeing someone, but Simon? Oh my god this is too cute”.

“Can you calm down please, Iz”, Jace sighed. 

“So it is Simon?”, a third voice came muffled over the phone from Isabelle’s end.

“Let me guess, Clary is with you?”. 

“Of course”, Isabelle answered like he was ridiculous.

“Okay so I’m glad you two figured it out, but can you keep it to yourselves for now. I really like him too, and I just want to enjoy this before everyone starts freaking out over it”.

“Too late”, Clary giggled in the background.

“Too late, what? Iz what did you do?”.

“Your notifications are about to blow up. Alright bye love you see you later”

“Iz? Izzy? Isabelle what do you mean?”.

It was too late she’d ended the call, and then Jace’s phone started buzzing and chiming incessantly. He had a bunch of missed texts from Alec, Magnus and Raphael, but his Instagram was going off. 

Opening the app he checked his last post and saw Izzy’s comment. 

Oh fuck she didn’t.

‘Hi Simon, you two are so cute. Congrats big brother you landed a good one’ To add extra emphasis she plastered two lines of different color hearts and the heart eyes emoji .

The resulting comments were his friends and family in varying states of shock or delight, a bunch were congratulatory, some hilariously rude, and then there was Simon’s comment. It was life buoy in a sea of insanity, and Jace couldn’t help but let the smile take over yet again. 

‘Cats out of the bag, huh Jace? Congrats to me, I landed a gorgeous one’ with the kiss emoji following. 

Jace ignored every other comment and only answered one, the only one that mattered.

‘There is no stopping that smile because you’re so damn cute ’

The annoying ‘awwwwwwwwww’ Clary commented with right after made Jace roll his eyes but he didn’t care because he’d be meeting his boyfriend, Simon for a lunch date in thirty minutes. But before he could leave, Jace decided to make another post, this time he shared the full photo. Simon was looking at him with the sweetest look on his face, and that is what made Jace smile.


	2. You're Doing It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: What made you ship Jimon?
> 
> That look that Jace gives Simon, yup that one. It does things to Simon. And it made me ship them.

Simon was going on and on with his long explanation about his newest favorite Sci-fi fantasy show and how the undertones were symbolism for the problems in our world. His hands frantically moving as he spoke, he continued to describe the genius of the show with great enthusiasm and then he just stopped.

“You’re doing it again”, he looked down at his coffee and away from the heavenly face of his watching boyfriend.

“Doing what?”, Jace laughed, his breath making the strand of hair that had fallen out of place fly up before he tucked it back out of his way.

Simon continued to avoid his eyes or he’d falter, looking everywhere but at Jace. He picked at the seam of his jeans nervously, fidgeting and evading. 

“What’s wrong Simon?”, Jace spoke gently, his hand finding Simon’s to still it. 

He was always quick to laugh when Simon was being absolutely nerdy but perhaps it was the wrong thing to do. Jace never really thought of it before, he’d always been a confident guy, his smile and laughter getting him out of trouble more times than he could count. But maybe this time, with this relationship it was actually getting him in trouble. 

“Please look at me”, Jace almost begged.

With a sigh and a gulp Simon looked up into Jace’s worried face and sighed. Simon was a goner for those eyes, an almost shocking blue with a magical splash of brown spiking out into the lower portion of the iris in his left eye, Jace was an original for sure. His glasses were slightly askew, but before he could fix them Jace reached up, brushing his fingers along Simon’s cheek, and put them right.

“What did I do? You said I was doing it again, did I do something wrong?”, the concern was evident in Jace’s tone.

“No actually”, Simon straightened his posture, one side of his mouth going up in a lopsided smile. “You did something right”.

“Then why did it make you act like that?”

“Because you’re looking at me that way - me - Simon Lewis. You - golden boy Jace”.

Jace caught on after that. There must have been an expression he made that had Simon all a flutter. Of course it bothered him a bit that Simon seemed to think he was lucky to be with Jace, in fact Jace thought it was the other way around. He - Jace Lightwood - was the lucky one, because he had someone sweet, adorable and passionate in his life. 

Jace wanted those thoughts to leave Simon’s mind right away. So he put on his most sneaky grin and winked at Simon knowing it would make his boyfriend forget anything upsetting him in mere seconds.

“So how was I looking at you?”, Jace made his voice low and husky as he moved closer to Simon his hand sliding up his boyfriends thigh just a bit. 

“T-that s-smirk”, he stuttered before regaining his composure and rambling in perfect Simon fashion. “You know the one where you seem to be annoyed at me for going on about things you don’t care about or don’t want to care about - but then there is this smirky smile on your lips that you’re fighting to keep in check - and you hold your body in a rigid form but your eyes are soft and you’re looking at me and I just - I just - I know you’re really enjoying yourself even if you’re putting on a front. It makes me happy”

Simon shrugged as he finished his eyes now on Jace’s hand that was rubbing gentle circles into his thigh. Jace leaned in to whisper into Simon’s ear causing a shiver to run through his body.

“It’s not that I don’t care about what you’re saying, it’s the fact that you’re so cute when you get into it. You know I love your nerdy side, babe. I may not get half the stuff you’re saying but I love seeing you talk about it”.

Kissing the corner of Simon’s mouth Jace leaned his head onto Simon’s before giving him the sweetest peck full on the lips and pulling away. 

“So you like that look huh?”, Jace teased.

Simon could only nod because the look Jace was giving him now was one that made Simon feel a whole other way completely. 

“And you like this one too”, Jace smoldered his sexy pout in full force.

Simon gulped again and nodded fervently before finding his voice and it was surprisingly strong. “Can we go home?”.

Jace raised his brow and smirked “Coffee date over?”

“Coffee date over”, Simon nearly growled making Jace bite his lip to keep from groaning in public.

Simon may be his sweet little nerd, but damn he was so hot, especially when he was turned on. Jace only had a few seconds to throw a twenty down on the table before Simon was tugging him towards the door insistently. 


	3. Babe, What's Your Favorite Color?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Jimon + Colors.
> 
> Jace and Simon have been dating for awhile but Simon doesn't know Jace's favorite color. Somehow Simon can tell there's a serious reason for this.

They’d been dating for a little over eight months now, and as of last week were living together. Simon thought he knew a lot about his boyfriend Jace, especially since they enjoyed staying up at night and talking about inane things for hours. However one weird interaction during game night with their friends and his siblings last night had Simon second guessing himself.

They were playing Truth or Dare, and it was rare that Jace would pick ‘truth’, he was always such a daring guy, but last night he had and when Isabelle picked the card she showed it to Alec and they both eyed Jace in a strange way before putting it aside. They picked a different card citing the first was too boring, and it wouldn’t be fun if they couldn’t grill Jace. However the look they’d given told Simon there was so much more to this story, but when he sneakily peeked at the discarded card it only said “what is your favorite color”. 

Simon was confused, perhaps the Lightwood siblings were being truthful because that really was a boring card, but something in his gut told him there was more to this than meets the eye. So he thought on it and realized it was one of the questions that never really came up, between them or perhaps it had but somehow Jace side stepped it. They were a couple for eight months and he didn’t even know his boyfriend’s favorite color. Simon felt like a jerk. 

Now his mind was spinning with funny, strange and perhaps sad scenarios as to why this could be. Perhaps it would be considered a minor insight to anyone else but again Simon let his instincts guide him, and there was definitely something about this question that made Jace uncomfortable. 

Being a good boyfriend meant knowing these things, but it also meant being as respectful of your partners feelings as possible. So Simon went through his mind trying to figure out a way to ask the question that wouldn’t be obvious or cause any unnecessary bad feelings for Jace. Based on what he did know about his gorgeous man Simon thought the best time would be after they made love. 

It was one of their things, laying in bed together after spending hours just slowly touching, kissing, holding, moving together as one, passionately taking one another to the highest pleasurable heights. It’s when Jace was at his most happy and open. They’d had some incredible conversations in the past after showing each other how much they meant to one another. 

And so this is where Simon found himself now, Jace’s arms wrapped around Simon’s middle his head resting on his boyfriend’s chest listening to Simon’s heartbeat. Simon’s fingers running gently through the golden halo of hair. Their legs were tangled together, as the sheets clung to the droplets of sweat that still decorated their overheated skin. 

It was two in the morning, still enough time to chat and get enough rest to be up for brunch with the Lightwoods Magnus and Clary. Simon cleared his throat and reached for the bravery that he’d finally found within himself when he finally found Jace. 

“Hmmm what should we talk about tonight?”

Jace just hummed and shrugged, Simon feeling the vibration through his chest.

“Anything you want”.

Simon took a deep breath. 

“Let’s see, what haven’t we discussed, it seems we never run out of topics doesn’t it?”, Simon started softly. “Oooh wait I got one, which is crazy since we’ve been together so long but I realized I don’t know the answer. Babe, what’s your favorite color?”

Simon tried to make it sound as innocuous as possible, innocent, random. And he was sure he actually succeeded, but even so Jace went stiff in his arms. 

“Did I say something wrong?”, the concern painted Simon’s tone because he felt it, he’d hit a nerve.

“No”, Jace’s answer came low and raspy, but the tension in his body faded as he melted into Simon’s warmth again. “Nothing wrong, just bad memories. It’s dumb really”.

“Nothing about you is dumb, not to me. If you don’t want to talk about it and it brings up bad memories it’s totally okay. I promise”

Simon ran his fingers down Jace’s back soothing him, comforting him. He meant every word, it was okay. Especially now that he knew there was more to this otherwise simple question. 

“No it’s alright, Simon. I trust you, I love you”.

Jace kissed Simon’s chest right above his heart and moved to lean up onto his elbow to see Simon’s eyes. 

“It was pink. I liked pink when I was a kid”, he shrugged like it was nothing.

But it wasn’t nothing. Simon recognized the look of shame, and the tone of voice. This was about his father, and it all clicked into place. 

“Guess your -um- your father didn’t like that, huh?”.

“No”, Jace shook his head and looked away. “He didn’t”, and there was the anger and pain that took over his tone when he talked about his birth father.

“You don’t have to say anything more, babe. Okay?”

Jace looked back at Simon’s soft brown eyes that were looking at him with love and understanding, and he smiled, receiving a bright one in return. Pressing his lips to Simon’s jaw, Jace made a path of nibbles and kisses along Simon’s jawline ending at his chin before he nipped it gently. Lifting his mouth until it hovered just above Simon’s waiting lips, a whisper of a touch as Jace spoke his breath tickling. 

“I said it was my favorite color, it isn’t any more”.

His words tickled Simon’s lips more causing him to chuckle a little even though the moment seemed weighted and full of meaning, he couldn’t help it. Jace winked at this, he knew his Simon was ticklish and didn’t mind. 

“So w-what’s your favorite now?”, Simon fidgeted and stuttered, Jace’s looks of love and teasing driving him insane. 

Jace looked right into Simon’s eyes and smiled that devastating grin that turned Simon to mush. 

“Brown”, Jace whispered against Simon’s pink lips.

The last thread of control snapped as Simon whined a little. Jace didn’t have to lean down to kiss his boyfriend, instead Simon surged up to attack Jace’s delicious lips. Taking his full bottom lip between his own Simon opened up  savoring the taste of Jace. He easily swallowed the moan that escaped from Jace. Finding his confidence Simon pulled away and it was Jace’s turn to whine.

“Mine is blue, but brown as a close second, but you knew that”, he smiled at his boyfriend letting his gaze search Jace’s eyes, he wanted to make sure his point was made as well. 

They sighed happily, so in love so warm, so safe. Arms and legs tangled again. An hour more of easy conversation and they finally drifted to sleep blissful and content. 


	4. How Did You Manage This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Food
> 
> Jace wants to do something special for Simon's family.

It was his mother’s birthday, being the doting son that he was Simon had planned a full day of spoiling her. Especially since as of late he felt he’d been less than stellar at spending time with her and his sister as a family.

Knowing his boyfriend would be gone all day Jace decided to plan a surprise of his own, not only for Simon but for Mrs. Lewis as well. It had taken her awhile to warm up to him, she kept stating that Jace had the ‘bad boy’ look and thought he was going to hurt her son. However lately things were better between the unlikely pair because Elaine had seen with her own eyes how Jace adored Simon.

She confessed to him she’d seen them kissing a few times, saw the way Jace looked at her son. Caught the way Jace always reached out to touch Simon gently when they were in social settings. Holding his hand, or his palm on the small of Simon’s back, or a pinky brushing against Simon’s dangling hand. It was like Jace the ‘bad boy’ needed someone to hold him up, he was just as vulnerable and invested in this relationship. It must have dawned on her that Jace needed Simon too, and in fact her son could be capable of hurting Jace as well.

So with this growing trust and understanding in mind, Jace wanted to do something special for his boyfriend’s family. A birthday dinner would be most unexpected from him and probably make the most impact. Therefore he knew immediately it was the perfect option, however Jace couldn’t cook worth a darn, and his mind began to race with all the roadblocks on this idea. The fact that he couldn’t cook was only the beginning, Elaine Lewis liked to keep kosher, this was something he couldn’t mess up.

Just thinking about how to tackle this task had Jace panicking for a second until his adrenaline kicked in. Jace was a daring soul and the hard path was usually the most appealing to him. He was Jace - freaking - Lightwood, he could do this, he would do this. 

After some online research Jace discovered all the details and important measures it took to keeping kosher. He was amazed at all of it, how even the equipment and utensils you used to cook should not have previously touched non kosher foods. It was making his head spin, but Jace was determined to get this right, and a determined Jace was a force to be reckoned with. 

And then it came to him in an odd jolt, the solution to his confusion, the ray of light to help make this idea come to life. Grabbing his keys, wallet and jacket, Jace made a beeline for the door, locking it behind him before heading down one flight of stairs and stopping in front of her door.

* * *

 

Jace was just lighting the candles on the gorgeously set table when he heard the keys jingle in the lock. Simon was home, the smile broke over his face as it always had when he knew his boyfriend was near. 

The happy chatter of Mrs. Lewis and her two children made Jace’s smile grow in strength. He knew Simon must have succeeded in spoiling his mother, he was a wonderful son and Jace way happy that he had her in his life. As he heard the voices grow nearer Jace swallowed any nerves but his fingers twitched as if he wished he had something to fidget with. Suddenly the chatter died and a gasp of surprise was heard. 

“Happy Birthday Mrs. Lewis”, Jace made a show of it smiling and throwing his hands out. 

Of course her smile was bright and her surprise was evident. As was Simon’s and Rebecca’s, however Simon’s eyes went wide almost immediately after his smile faded. 

“Excuse us for a moment, mom, Becky?”.

Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, Simon pulled Jace toward the kitchen gently. Once away from the ears of his family, Simon showed a worried smile, and Jace knew what was coming as he boyfriend began to ramble.

“Babe, this is so sweet of you. I wondered what you meant by your text about a surprise for her. And I love you for this, but - um - it’s just my mom, I mean you know but I don’t expect you to be able to, I mean did you cook this, she only eats”.

“Kosher foods?”, Jace smirked “I know, babe. Everything is kosher, nothing that should be together is in the same dish. I promise”.

Simon’s eyes shot up at this, the expression was adorable and amazed. Jace had to fight the urge to attack him in kisses since Simon’s mother and sister were in the next room. 

“D -did you order -?”

“Nope home cooked”, Jace answered his voice proud and slightly smug.

“How did you manage this?”, the awe and fondness breaking through Simon’s tone.

“I had a little help”, Jace shrugged.

The answer came to Simon easily after that.

“You cashed in the favor with Mrs. Rosenholtz didn’t you?”, he laughed.

“Well she did say to ‘just ask’ if we needed anything; when we offered to check her pilot light, brought her groceries up, fed her cats when she was visiting her grandchildren. I figured she’d love a chance to pinch my cheeks and stuff me with rugelach again. I’m supposed to let our favorite neighbor down?”.

Simon surged up to kiss his boyfriend lovingly, before pulling back to look at him, his gaze full of adoration. 

“You’re the best, I hope you know that”.

“I do”, Jace winked and smiled before giving Simon a small peck and taking his hand. “We’d better get back your mom will come storming in if I keep her baby boy away from her any longer.”

Simon laughed but he knew it was very likely to be true. Jace had really started to understand his mother and how his family worked and it made him so happy. 

By the time they returned to the dining area, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, Luke, Jocelyn, Maia and Maureen had arrived. 

“Gangs all here, ready to eat?”, Jace asked and everyone nodded. 

Mrs. Lewis hugged her son close and kissed his forehead. And Jace overheard her questions but left them to their private moment.

“Everything okay, monkey?”

Simon nodded and whispered. “It’s all kosher mom, he cooked and did this for you, for me”. 

The look of sheer awe and gratitude Elaine sent to Jace made his heart swell with pride and happiness. 

“That’s because he loves you, monkey”, Mrs. Lewis answered her gaze still on Jace as he mouthed ‘I do’ earning her smile.


	5. I'll Always Smile At You, Simon Lewis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Music and Jimon + Lyrics.
> 
> Simon is having a rough day, Jace is an incredible boyfriend.
> 
> Credit: The Very Thought of You

Simon knew it was getting late, the bedroom had fallen almost completely dark an hour ago. The only light in the room was provided from the street lamps outside that found its way through the slats in the blinds. Still he sat quietly and alone, his guitar in his hands resting in his lap, as he strummed away. 

He hummed in time with the familiar chords slowly letting the words slip out occasionally then returning to the gentle humming. The tears still painted his cheeks and the sniffles broke the humming and singing from time to time; but Simon hadn’t stopped playing the same song over and over for the past two hours. 

The front door clicked shut gently and the shuffle of boots being removed carried through the apartment to his ears, and yet Simon didn’t move, didn’t pause. Jace was home, his sunlight, his joy, but right now he just needed to give into the ache and the pain. 

He knew Jace would know the second he got home, their entire place was dark save the baseboard lights, and he would hear Simon sniffling, playing and singing. Sure enough the bedroom door creaked open behind Simon, and he felt Jace’s presence behind him.

It was warmth personified, the embodiment of home in human form, his Jace made him feel it every day. Jace had to have felt the emotion, he knew what day it was, what song his boyfriend was playing and why. Simon also knew if he hadn’t had a family emergency he would have never left Simon’s side at all today. Jace was his rock, and even though he didn’t need protecting, Jace made him feel protected. 

The bed dipped and the warmth grew closer, no sound but the breath Jace let out as he inched across their bed to lean against Simon’s back. He kissed the nape of Simon’s neck and then rested his head in between Simon’s shoulders. It was his way of not interrupting but still giving his love and support to his boyfriend. Simon appreciated it very much. 

Finally the words came rasped out and caught on a few sobs, but they needed to be sung. Simon’s fingers however plucked steady and true, determined to do at least one thing right. 

“The mere idea of you. The longing here for you. You’ll never know how slow the moments go, ‘til I’m near to you”, he breathed deep through his nose to hold it a moment before releasing it and finishing his song. “It’s just the thought of you. The very thought of you, my love”

Jace felt it before he heard it, the final break in his beautiful man. Gently he removed the guitar from Simon’s hands and got up to rest it against the wall. He returned to the bed pulling Simon close to him cradling his head against his chest, wrapping his body around Simon like a protective shield from the pain.

“I’ve got you, Simon. I’m here”.

Simon nodded and cried, his shoulder shaking in Jace’s arms. 

“You remembered”, it was a statement not a question mumbled into Jace’s chest, besides Simon knew Jace wouldn’t forget.

“Of course I did”, he kissed Simon’s forehead and held him tighter. 

Jace knew the story, heard it before, but they both knew that Simon had his own way of grieving and this was it. He had to tell it again, and Jace would gladly listen a hundred more times if it made Simon smile.

“It was their wedding song, my dad used to sing it to mom as they danced around the living room. I miss his voice. I miss seeing her smile the way she would for only him. The way you smile at me when I sing for you”.

Jace listened quietly his hands running down Simon’s back easing the strain in his muscles, showing him love and support. When Simon was silent for awhile Jace finally began to ease his hold, and pull away. His Simon had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked peaceful and happy and Jace didn’t want to move for fear of disturbing the bliss in any way. So instead he kissed his boyfriend’s head again and whispered.

“I’ll always smile at you, Simon Lewis”

Closing his eyes Jace drifted off and joined Simon in the calming slumber.


	6. For The Love Of Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Animals
> 
> Jace and Simon adopt two kittens and it sets them on a path that changes their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not 100% pleased with this but I hope you like it. 
> 
> It's been a rough two days for me.

It all started so unexpected and innocently, Alec had found two abandoned kittens but he couldn’t bring them home because Magnus was allergic. He’d called around to his friends and family hoping someone would want to foster or adopt the kittens. And that’s how Jace and Simon became the proud dads of their first two adorable fur babies, Simple as that. 

Soon it became a known fact to everyone in their circle, if you had a pet in need of a good home you called on Jace and Simon. And this was why they now had two cats, three dogs, a rabbit, a slew of birds, and snake. Although Simon wasn’t too fond of that last one having a minor fear of snakes, still it needed a home and his love of caring for animals won him over. However it was Jace’s job to handle and care for Julius Squeezer.

What could they do? They just couldn’t say no to an animal in need, and they could never be mad at one another when the other brought home another stray. Their love of animals was something that bonded them. Something precious, something they loved about each other. 

It was precisely the inability to say ‘no’ that led to one of the greatest endeavors of their lives. One day it became all too much, too many animals not enough room. They began to search out people willing to foster pets, and advertise adoptions.

In time this grew to something more, something special, an idea that was fed with love and flourished bright and beautiful. Simon held fund raisers where his band would play. Jace used his natural charm to find investors with the same respect and love for animals. With emotional and financial support as well as physical labor from their family and friends the dream came true. 

Thirty acres of land in upstate New York was the first step. Of course time and money went into building proper structures, and feelers went out for volunteers as well as a few paid employees. Exactly two years after Simon and Jace held their sweet baby kittens for the first time, The Lightwood-Lewis Animal Sanctuary was open to shelter and find homes for abandoned and stray animals. 

That was also the day Jace proposed, stating he wanted to make the name of their sanctuary permanent. Simon of course accepted with the cutest smile on his face.


	7. Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Choice
> 
> Simon taught Jace to love, Jace gave Simon confidence. After spending an important day together things progress to a new place in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost a month late but I had to devote time to finishing my IWLYF chapter. Hope you like it.

It had all begun so innocently, there was no planning, no awkward dance about the subject. Or making the moment special, no big deals. Of course the subjects close to it had all been discussed before many times over, but this wasn’t planned in any way. They had been lounging on the couch after a quiet day, no work or duties for either of them that day. It was a day full of laughs, movie marathons, popcorn fights, and takeout. A day full of gentle kisses, playing footsie, tickle fights, and snuggles. 

 

It may not have been a productive day to anyone on the outside looking in, but for Jace and Simon the day was a huge turning point in their relationship. They were so comfortable being around each other, so in tune with one another, so head over heals in love that they decided to move in together. And this was their first night in their new apartment.

 

It was Jace’s first serious relationship, his former playboy status having him startle at the thought of such a commitment, but Simon was the one and he knew it. Everything about his adorable, nerdy boyfriend made him want to move mountains or do whatever it took to keep Simon happy. It was all he wanted because Simon had made him the happiest he’d ever been in his life. 

 

Jace Wayland was born to be tough, born to be the smart ass, born to be the fighter, born to be cocky, born to be the ladies man. Only Jace wasn’t only those things, Jace was also soft, sweet, a peace maker, nervous and had a desire for ladies and men. The pressures to fit in a small box made him rebel against affection and love, because those who should have loved him forced him into the box in the first place.

 

But then there was Simon. Simon Lewis, Jace’s shining ray of light. The only person Jace was ever able to show his soft side, because Simon was so genuine, kind, patient, and full of love. There were so many times in their relationship where the fear had Jace ready to bolt, but Simon never wavered, never worried, and held his hand through it. 

 

The importance of their relationship was further proven, to Jace himself, when the pace of their sex life was also different than that of the past. Simon was by no means shy or unresponsive to their more racy activities;  it was Jace who felt the need to move slower than he ever had with any partner. Afraid that if he pushed himself there, that he would blink and the connection would be gone. The old Jace satisfied, getting what he wanted, and ready to move on. 

 

It was an irrational fear, because he knew he loved Simon, however it was still a fear, and fears could hold a person hostage. This did not mean that the two lovers weren’t satisfied, oh not at all. In fact each passing week brought them closer and closer to where Jace wanted them to be. Of course he knew Simon wanted it too, but again Simon was patient and sweet and waited without complaint. Simon was more than happy to have his boyfriend please him with his hands and his mouth. Rejoicing to get the chance to reciprocate in kind. And when they moved their bodies together in a frantic heated pace unable to separate their mouths long enough to take their clothes off - well that was very welcome too. 

 

Now here they were two men in love, Jace’s head in Simon’s lap, another one of Simon’s epic fantasy blu ray’s playing, and Simon’s long fingers playing with the loose strands of Jace’s golden halo of hair that spread across his toned thighs. It was then when the innocence of the day was finally broken in the most accidental way. 

 

Jace shifted gently in Simon’s lap trying not to put too much pressure on his boyfriend’s leg muscles. They had to have been feeling the numb pins and needles feeling but Simon hadn’t complained. When Simon gasped Jace figured the numb feeling must have finally showed up and turned his head to look up as his sweet Simon. 

 

“You okay, babe?”

 

It wasn’t the face of discomfort that met his eyes, but the look of desire. Simon was biting his lip to keep from groaning. His brown eyes half lidded, and locked on Jace’s lips.

 

“Oh, I see”, Jace teased, his voice getting low just the way Simon liked.

 

He turned himself around, head still in his boyfriend’s lap and nudged the growing hardness with his nose. 

 

“For me?”, Jace offered his wicked smirk. 

 

“Always”, Simon smiled his brightest smile that belonged to only Jace. 

 

There was no hurry, nowhere to be, no time limit, no one had to go home, because they were home. Jace sat up pulling his t-shirt over his head as he did, before climbing into Simon’s waiting lap. Simon licked his lips, his eyes mapping out every sculpted muscle of his boyfriend’s torso, then brought his hands around the back of his jeans to grab his ass firmly pulling Jace closer to him. 

 

“Impatient?”, Jace’s tone was playful.

 

“No, I can always wait for you. But I’m sorry I just love your ass”, Simon countered back with confidence. 

 

That was something Jace had given Simon. As they fell further in love, and Jace blossomed, so did Simon’s confidence. Jace loved him and he knew it. How could he not when the pretty, blonde, bad-boy with the soft heart was sitting in his lap looking at him like a steak dinner?

 

It was this confidence that made Simon so sure and playful. That made him wink up at the tough boy who was so used to being in charge of every aspect of his life. This very confidence is what made Simon sit taller, grab Jace’s ass a little tighter and pull Jace closer until his hardening erection was pressed against his own.

 

Jace’s beautiful eyes twinkled with delight as he tried to hide the smile he got whenever Simon showed this side of himself. That perfect boy underneath him, showing his strong flirtatious side was all his. Simon deserved so many kisses, more kisses than Jace could think of and he was going to be the one to give them to him, right now. 

 

With a small shake of his head, Jace ducked down to bring himself closer to Simon. Their lips were now hovering inches apart, warm sweet breath tickling each other’s. 

 

“I love you”, Jace breathed before gently kissing his Simon. 

 

Two sets of soft, warm lips pressed together in pure happiness. Simon’s hand slid up from Jace’s ass and roamed his back; Jace brought his up to cup Simon’s face softly. Lips parting only to come together again, deeper this time, longer, filled with more passion. 

 

“I love you too”, Simon gasped before Jace caught his bottom lip between his own. 

 

When Simon licked at Jace’s upper lip, Jace gladly opened his mouth to Simon who deepened the kiss, a groan of happiness and want as their kisses became more fevered. Hips grinding in time and hands showing love with caresses anywhere they could reach, but soon, too soon, Simon’s hands were on Jace’s hips stilling them. 

 

Their lips broke apart, foreheads pressed together as they panted and tried to calm themselves from their heated exchange. However the hardness in both of their pants didn’t get the memo and they were both near whining when they spoke. 

 

“You alright?”, Simon smiled brightly. 

 

“Yeah, babe. Why’d you stop?”

 

“You know why”, Simon’s smile turned to a knowing smirk. “Too much, I was gonna - you know- if we kept that up. Unless this is what you want tonight. Whatever you want, Jace, just let me know. Always. ”.

 

It was Simon’s sweet smile, truthful eyes, caring tone and kiss swollen lips that made Jace’s heart feel like it stuttered in his chest. There he was, his Simon putting anything he may have wanted aside and making sure he asked what Jace wanted. And just like that Jace knew what he wanted, and it was nothing they’d ever done before. Jace wanted it all, and it wasn’t just sex in his mind although it was that too. He wanted everything this world of love could offer, and he wanted it with Simon. 

 

“Simon?”, Jace’s voice was unsure. 

 

It was a tone reserved for very few in his life, and Simon was one of those who was allowed to hear him this way. Jace bit his lip, his eyes wandered around the room not willing to focus on Simon just yet as he gathered his courage.

 

“Talk to me, gorgeous”, Simon soothed, running his hands over Jace’s thighs to comfort him. 

 

“I don’t know how to say this”, Jace huffed out, his shoulders hunching a bit as he pressed his forehead to Simon’s again. 

 

“You can tell me anything”.

 

“I know”.

 

Simon ran his hands up Jace’s sides until they cupped his face, he forced Jace’s blue and brown eyes to his. 

 

“It’s okay”. 

 

Jace nodded and kissed the tip of Simon’s nose causing a grin before he began. 

 

“Okay well by now you know why I move so slow with you, don’t you Simon? I never had to actually say it, because you know me so well”.

 

“I figured it out a long time ago, and it’s not a problem, not ever. Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready”.

 

“Okay well you’re the only person I trust to see me this way, babe. I love you and - well - I think I’m ready”.

 

“You think, or you know?”, Simon asked sweetly, no pressure in his question only the need for clarification. 

 

“I know. For sure I know. Babe, I want you”.

 

“I want you too, Jace but we don’t have to -”.

 

“No Simon, listen to what I’m saying here”, Jace cut in. “I want you”

 

“Oh, ohhhh”, the understanding dawned on Simon’s face and Jace nearly kissed him silly with how adorable he looked.

 

“Please”, Jace’s voice cracked with the emotion behind it. 

 

“Okay but you need to know we can stop this at any point and I’ll be fine with that”

 

“Simon” Jace grabbed his shoulders and shook his boyfriend a little. “Your half naked, extremely handsome boyfriend is asking you to have sex with him and you’re trying to talk him out of it”. 

 

“I am not”, Simon played offended. “And who told you you’re extremely handsome?”

 

“You did. But I have you know my boyfriend is even hotter”, Jace complimented as he leaned back and finally removed Simon’s shirt his gaze taking in the deep cuts in Simon’s muscled physique. 

 

“Well in that case I better get you to the bedroom now”, Simon smiled and kissed Jace gently.

 

***

 

They’d taken their time, slow kisses on hot skin and bruised lips. Long fingers gliding along the hard planes of muscle. Gasps for breath and moans of pleasure groaned into kisses and against the curve of necks and thighs. It had all led them here, softly, gently with so much love. 

 

Simon had taken extra care with his Jace, every step of the way peppered with kisses and words of devotion and love. And now with their hands clasped together fingers entwined, Jace’s legs around Simon’s waist, warm slick skin moving together they were one. 

 

Deeper inside him, deeper into his soul Simon made love to his Jace, relishing every sound, every expression, every breath. Jace hitched his leg higher around Simon’s waist his moan coming louder as Simon pressed himself deeper burrowing his face in Jace’s neck kissing him, loving him. 

 

Closer and closer they neared the edge, their tempo slow, measured just like every step leading up to this moment. Was it hours now they’d been here together, to Simon it felt like days, to Jace it felt like eternity. There was nothing before Simon and there would be nothing after. 

 

Soon the sensations, and emotions were too much, far too much for either of them to handle. With a few more thrusts and gentle squeeze around Jace’s hard length they both went over the precipice of pure elated ecstasy. 

 

Afterwards Jace curled against Simon, his head on Simon’s chest, Simon’s fingers in his hair surrounded by beautiful silence. It was minutes later, or was it hours they didn’t know or care when Jace finally broke the quietude. 

 

“I never knew you could do that so  - so - softly”, his voice was tired and awed

 

Simon huffed at how adorably naive his boyfriend was about things love related. Because Simon knew Jace was learning to love with him. 

 

“Jace?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“That’s what making love feels like”.

 

Jace was quiet for a few moments just listening to Simon’s heartbeat and thinking while Simon continued to play with his hair. His words then came sweet but honest making Simon’s heart fly.

 

“Then if sex and making love are different, you’re my first Simon Lewis. First I ever loved, first to ever love me, first to ever make love to me”.

 

“You’re my first too, Jace Wayland”. 

 

They stay still and quiet, wrapped around one another just their breath disturbing the silence. When sleep finally found them it took them both quickly, softly.


End file.
